


I Thought I'd Lost You

by HeidiHyena



Category: Marvel 616
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-23
Updated: 2012-12-23
Packaged: 2017-11-22 02:43:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/604933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeidiHyena/pseuds/HeidiHyena
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sharon and Steve's night together after so many years. Set in volume 5 issue 16.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Thought I'd Lost You

It had been such a long time.

His fingers fumble with the key card to the motel room; Sharon’s snort reverberates through his chest from where she’s pressed against his back.

“What?” he turns to her with a soft smile.

“Need some help there, super soldier?” Teasing.

“I’ve got it, thanks.” Warm.

Steve slips the card through the slot, pushes the door open, and steps in. Sharon follows after him. He hears her shrug off her jacket, take off her shoes, and drop them to the floor as he does the same. After that, the silence weighs between them, and Steve thinks for a moment that maybe she’s changed her mind, that maybe he’s changed his. When he turns to face her however, she presses her body against his and looks up. Steve is suddenly dizzied by it, by how beautiful she is and how much he’s missed her, missed this between them, without the bickering and the anger and the bitterness. If she feels the same Steve isn’t sure, but she wraps her hands around his neck and pulls him down so their lips touch.

The kiss is slow, and Steve loses himself in it. Lets his mind empty of the stress and worry of the past few months. Instead he concentrates on the warmth of Sharon’s lips and the weight of her chest against his own. His hands come up to rest at her waist. Sharon’s kisses are steady, her tongue licking into his mouth before she pulls back and worries his lips between hers. Finally, Sharon breaks the kiss, and Steve chases after her lips, then stops with his mouth hovering in front of hers. 

“You cut your hair so short,” she breathes against his lips. 

“What?” He opens his eyes to see her observing him contemplatively. Her fingers rub the short hairs at the nape of his neck.

“Your hair used to be longer. I could run my fingers through it. I can’t anymore.” 

Oh, right. For a moment Steve has the irrational worry that he’s upset her. He does that so easily these days.

But she only catches his lips with hers again and moves one of her hands to his back and the other to cup his dick through his jeans. He groans into the kiss and she swallows the sound, pushes further into his mouth. 

Sharon guides him toward the bed while Steve takes careful steps backwards. His legs bump the edge, and Sharon breathes out hotly against his throat. Steve waits patiently for her to do something, happy to let her control the situation. 

“Take this off,” she says, plucking at the hem of his shirt. Steve detaches his hands from her waist and pulls the shirt over his head. Then he slips his hands under her top and does the same for her. Sharon leans her head against his chest while he reaches around her back to undo the clasps on her bra. He holds her in his arms for a few seconds, feels her eyelashes flutter against his chest. When it becomes too much for both of them, Sharon steps back. Her arms slip through the bra straps and Steve drops it to the ground. She’s shirtless now, and it hits him just how long ago it was that they last did this. 

Where her skin had been soft before it was now hard and rough, cracked and covered in scars. A reminder of all those years she had been lost to him. He runs his finger along one of the longer ones on her hip, and he feels her gaze on his face even as he doesn’t look up at her. He takes a deep breath and slips his hands up her body until he’s framing her breasts with his fingers. Sharon’s breath hitches slightly. He thumbs one of her nipples and feels her shiver. Her hands come up to hold his wrists, and when he turns up to see her face she’s smiling wryly at him. Probably thinking some of the same things. 

“Been a while, huh?” She sounds… regretful, maybe. Sad, possibly. Or neither of those things. Fully understanding Sharon has always been a little out of his skill range.

“Yeah…” he breathes, “it has.” And he wants to kick himself because there is so much he wants to tell her, that he never stopped loving her, that he missed her, that he’s not really sure he knows who she is anymore, but they’ve done so much talking and so little of anything else lately, that he wants this more than he wants to say any of that.

So when she leans forward, tilts his face toward her, and parts his lips with her own, Steve doesn’t try to say anything. Instead he lets her push him gently onto the bed. He lets her unbuckle his jeans, and he lifts his body off the bed so she can slide them off. He watches as she removes her own pants, efficient and quick about it. When Sharon jerks her head toward the front of the bed, he moves up so that his head his resting on the pillow.

Sharon crawls on top of him, her hair falling about his face. She combs it back with her fingers and kisses him again, deep and slow. Steve thinks about how amazing she is and how sexy her kisses are. When Sharon breaks the kiss, she trails hot, open-mouthed kisses down his jawline and neck as Steve slips a hand down the length of her back to feel the swell of her ass. Sharon sighs against his neck, and Steve murmurs into her ear, “Turn over.”

She does, and Steve hovers over her so he can kiss her again. After a few moments, or minutes, he pulls away from the kiss and looks down at her. She’s gazing up at him with half-closed eyes and open lips, and Steve smiles at her briefly. She tilts her head to the side and curls her lips in confused smile, and Steve just shakes his head at her. He doesn’t want to break this, so he applies his lips to her throat in a warm kiss. Sharon tips her head up. 

Steve slides down the length of her body, placing open-mouthed kisses on her breasts, her stomach, her thighs as he went. When he reaches the top of her underwear he slips two fingers into the waistband. He pauses and kisses her hip slowly before muttering, “Sharon…”

She looks down at him, lips parted and eyes soft. She’s so beautiful. “Yes?” Her voice is questioning, maybe with an edge of impatience. Steve just shakes his head and smiles, pulls her underwear down as she brings up her legs so he can take it off. He presses his face to the inside of her thigh. 

Steve rubs at her wetness with his fingers. He leans down, kisses a path down the inside of her thigh to her slit and mouths at her opening. Smears his lips with her wetness and pulls back to lick them clean. Sharon moans, and he smiles against her before opening his mouth and pressing his tongue to her clit. Wrapping his lips around her, he eats her out, and then pushes his tongue inside of her. She shifts down further to give him better access. He fucks her with his tongue while Sharon wriggles and pants above him. He loves the way she tastes and smells, always has, and loves how she tries to hold in her sounds except for a few gasps of air. Steve sucks her gently, breathes her in and tastes her until he’s intoxicated with it. Eventually Sharon slips her hand into his hair and gasps out, “Come here.”

Steve flicks her clit with his tongue a few more times before climbing up her body so that they’re face-to-face again. But Sharon shoves at his shoulder and rolls him over until she’s sitting with her legs pressed to the edge of his hips. She pushes her hands into Steve’s boxers and pulls them down to his ankles, and he kicks them off. They’re both panting now, with desire and anticipation. Sharon reaches down to stroke his dick as Steve moans and arches slightly off the bed. Sharon levels a grin at him. 

She stills for a moment and looks thoughtful. When she pushes off and pads over to her jacket on the floor, Steve is confused, until she pulls a condom from wallet. Smiling, Steve asks:

“You carry that with you? Were you expecting this?”

She chuckles as she climbs back on top of him, rips off the packaging, and rolls it over his dick smoothly. “Don’t flatter yourself, Rogers.”

They’re both grinning, and Steve loves how easy this is for the first time in a long time.

Steve’s mind is foggy with want now, and when Sharon positions his dick at her entrance, he groans out, “Sharon,” again. This time she doesn’t respond, except to hold him in place as she sinks down. She begins to move, slow at first, but faster as he slides in and out of her more easily. 

Steve hasn’t had sex this intense in a while, Sharon’s hands holding on to the headboard as she fucks him and Steve’s clenching the sheets because he’s afraid he might squeeze her too hard if he held her. Her breath is coming in fast pants, punctuated with occasional gasps and moans. Steve’s groaning, and he swallows hard.

When he feels himself close to the edge, Steve reaches down and rubs at her clit with his fingers. Sharon pauses for a second and lets out a shaky breath before continuing, slower this time but just as steady.

Sharon jerks down hard on him then, and he comes with a drawn-out moan. She pulls off of him, and he rubs her clit with his fingers until she gasps and shudders above him.

He sucks his fingers into his mouth and licks her wetness off his fingers while she looks down on him with hot eyes. Sharon removes the condom, throws it into the trashcan beside the bed, and collapses onto his chest, still breathing hard. Steve strokes a hand through her hair.

He’s smiling at her, fondness and joy warming his body, when she looks up. The corners of her lips quirk up, and for a second it feels like it did years ago, when they stole moments together between missions and pretended they didn’t have any responsibilities to take care of the next morning. She closes her eyes, curls into his chest, and murmurs, “Infuriating.” Steve only chuckles and wraps an arm around her. He’d take infuriating.


End file.
